1. Field
Example embodiments relate to photoresist polymers, photoresist compositions, methods of forming patterns and/or methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to photoresist polymers including leaving groups, photoresist compositions including the photoresist polymers, methods of forming patterns and/or methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices using the photoresist polymers.
2. Description of Related Art
A photolithography process may be utilized for a formation of various patterns included in a semiconductor device. For example, a photoresist layer may be divided into an exposed portion and a non-exposed portion by, e.g., an exposure process, and the exposed portion may be removed by a developing process to form a photoresist pattern. The object layer may be patterned using the photoresist pattern as an etching mask to form a desired pattern.
However, an intermediate component such as an acid may be generated from the exposure process, and a resolution of the photolithography process may be deteriorated by the intermediate component.